Night
Night 'is the granddaughter of Angra Mainyu, the God of Darkness and Evil in Persian Mythology, in Zoroastrianism, and is the main character in the fanfiction "D×E: of Flauros". She is a being created forth from that of death and hatred, and as such, she possesses no morals towards killing and that of death. She was born a prodigy among prodigies, possessing such skill that could one day lead her into becoming one of the ten strongest beings in the world, depending on if she lives long enough first. She is a hunted individual. Though not a criminal, many beings of darkness are drawn towards her, in order to either kill or devour her. However, because of her immense power, most are slaughtered without realizing their own demise. This would eventually grant her the name "Despair" because of the aura of death that hangs around her. Appearance Night has an appearance of that of a young girl with brown hair and eyes that has dark rings circling them, with clear and pristine skin. Her bangs fall down to just above her eyes with her side bangs falling down to her shoulders, and an ahoge sticking up from her hair towards the front. Her ears are slightly sharper than normal. There is a small, vertical scar on her chest, between her breasts, that has a resemblance to a burn caused by lightning. Night wears a yellow hoodie with a black, highlighted zipper over a plain, black shirt that goes up to her neck, black spandex shorts, and black zipper boots, going up to her calf. She sometimes wears black, fingerless gloves over her hands, with an "A" on the back of the left hand and a "M" on the back of the right - the initials of Angra Mainyu. Personality Night is a stoic, aloof, and independent girl, who tends to resolve matters on her own, regardless of the situation, however dangerous it may be. Though she is easily swayed by any sort of candy and any kind of perverse action will anger her, she usually dons an emotionless look on her face. Though not really an anti-social girl, Night hardly speaks unless she judges that it is important. She usually just responds in hums and grunts, making what she is trying to say very difficult to understand. Though she is made from the ultimate of darkness and evil, she doesn't particularly enjoy inflicting harm on others and she doesn't try to influence others to become sinful, the opposite of what her grandfather does. All she cares about, is her goal - everything else is just noise. History Night is the culmination of what death and hatred breeds forth, for the sole purpose of the destruction of the current world. Angra Mainyu, in order to create a being that could help drive the world into an era of Darkness and Evil, had chosen a random human baby (female) and had driven her to despair. At the height of her hatred, he had impregnated her. She was Night's grandmother. From then on, it was only a matter of time, before someone that Angra Mainyu wished for had been born. Night was that someone. Someone who possessed the Darkness and Evil that Angra Mainyu so loved and wished to spread throughout the world and someone that possessed the talent necessary for his goal. Night's mother had died giving birth to her, but Night - even after learning of this - did not care. She possessed no morals towards death and killing; she was someone who saw death as the natural order of the world. Angra Mainyu trained her. He broke her body over and over, just to increase her strength. He had her endure any amount of pain, if it was to strengthen her. Training her in magic, in strength, in swordsmanship - he did anything and everything to increase her power, to train her into a proper "Gateway to Evil". After her tenth birthday, he gave her one last trial. To "kill her father". She completed it perfectly and as such, he sent her out into the world. It was this event, that would later mark Night's change into becoming something more "human". She would travel the world and kill any being that attacked her - most of which were Stray Devils or other creatures of darkness, such as Vampires. She would continue on, the scent of blood increasing on her as her kill count increased. She did not understand mercy. She did not understand how to hold back. She merely killed, to gain power and experience. She had no idea why she did this; she simply knew that she had to. That it was necessary; just like how the death of her father was. The strange feeling of pain in her chest was ignored. After an unknown amount of time, Night had woken up to discover that she had forgotten the last year or so of her life and that a strange key was now in her possession and though she had no memories of this key, she knew what purpose it held and with it, she felt a strange hesitance, as if it would take something valuable away from her if she were to use it. Not knowing what had happened to lead her up to this point, Night had continued her travels and killing. However, she noticed something strange. That she appeared to be weaker and that she had started to ''feel something, something other than darkness and pain. Not understanding the feelings gathering in her chest, she had gradually started to disappear from the various beings in the world that had hunted her. As she gradually disappeared from the world, she began to look around for the first time. Originally, she had simply walked on, her gaze forward. But now, she looked to her left and right and saw the world for what it was; a place of hope and despair. At first, Night did not understand. But as she saw children running around in happiness, children starving to death, adults spending time with their children, adults killing for their own personal desires - she understood. The thing that was wrong with this world, that she and every other creature occupied; was that of evil itself. "It was this Evil that Angra Mainyu represented." Night looked up at the stars one night, realizing this as the words slipped out from her mouth. That if Angra Mainyu was dead - then the world would be filled naught with evil, but of good. And it was as she realized this that she understood her own place. The ultimate evil - that is what she was. The "Greatest Sin of Existence". To Night, her life was meaningless and could only serve a path paved with destruction and dread, but there was one thing that she felt that she could do to change the path that was set out for her: to save this world, by devouring that which drove the world to despair. It was then, that she met the boy who had called himself Cesare. He had seen something in her, something that she did not see nor understand. When he followed after her, she had thought of killing him, but something inside her stopped her. The feelings that had been gathering in her chest, the thoughts of what was good and evil - it had held her back, stopping her from committing to this act, an act that she had no qualms about delivering. Cesare spoke to her. He had asked to be her friend. She knew the term, yet her understanding of it was nonexistent. It did not matter to her. And yet, she felt that she yearned for it. The feeling of wanting to be "friends" with someone - it was very human. And yet, Night had declined. And yet he persisted. And then he had promised her - to help her. To be her friend and help her in her goal. She had been broken; she could go no longer as a strange feeling enveloped her and a wetness ran itself down her cheeks. Night accepted his offer and allowed herself to be reincarnated by him, to forever be by his side, until the day to part had come. However, as the time pushed forward, she had forgotten a part of his promise - "to be your friend". Though realizing this, Cesare never said anything about it. Even if Night had forgotten, he had not. He would never forget this promise. He had saw more in Night than she had realized; the loneliness that existed within her and the hope that bloomed forth from the darkness in her heart. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Strength - Born with an incredible amount of power, she was already considered an existence greater than any human at her birth - though this should be obvious, due to the Divine blood running through her veins. She possesses enough strength to destroy an entire mountain in a single punch and can even break through High-level barriers with her bare fists. Immense Endurance - Possessing skin that could be compared to a Dragon's scales, she can take several attacks before sustaining a single wound. It is at the level that when a Low-class Devil tried to push her shoulder, the act broke his arm. Immense Speed - Her greatest weapon, due to how light she is. Relying on dodging attacks, she whittles down her foes until they are exhausted and easily defeatable. She is fast enough to disappear and reappear behind an enemy hundreds of feet away - almost as if she was teleporting. She can leave behind several afterimages as she moves. Immense Stamina - She can stay awake for an entire week, with no food or water to support her. Likewise, she can fight for an entire week before she starts to become tired. Immense Demonic Power - Though she is a reincarnated Devil, her Demonic Power does not lose to High-class Devils that were born hundreds of years ago - even surpassing them in some aspects, such as pure destructive capabilities. It can even be compared to a weaker version of the Power of Destruction the Bael Clan is known for. * Night is able to infuse the shadows that she can control with Demonic Power, making them deadly to most Angels. She can also enhance her shadows further, by turning them into shadow flames or lightning with her Demonic Power. Flight - She can fly using magic, shadows, or her Devil wings. Nightvision - As a Devil, she can perfectly see in the dark and because of her ability to manipulate shadows, her vision isn't impaired by them like most other Devils. Immortality - As a Vicus-God reincarnated into a Devil, she possesses a very long lifespan. * She has also stated that she is immune to most illnesses, leaving only two reliable ways to kill her; either by killing her in combat or to let her die by old age. Poison Immunity - Because she has trained in becoming immune to poisons, she has developed an ability to resist and become immune to any type of new poison she comes in contact with, though this does not include poisons based on curses, such as Samael's poison. * It is unknown if she can become immune to Yamata-no-Orochi's poison. Natural Born Holy Sword Wielder - She was born with the capacity to wield Holy Swords. Expert Tactician - She has shown an incredible skill in facing multiple opponents at once, showing off a strategy at dodging, countering, blocking, and attacking them, whittling down their power, until they can hardly move. Her skill at this came from all the times she had fought due to creatures of darkness attacking her hundreds of times in her life, be it by their self, or with a group of them. When fighting only one opponent, she employs a strategy to completely overwhelm them, to the point that they'd rather give up than continue. * Night is very perceptive when in battle, showing off an ability to make note of every enemy, the terrain, their powers, the strategies they employ, and even the way they breathe and talk. Even little things such as signals - be they through the use of their eyes, finger movement, or the way that they position their body - is easily noticeable by her due to her immense combat experience and intuition. Master Hand-to-Hand Fighter - She shows a near absolute mastery over fighting with her bare fists. This came about due to the constant training and battling she has received in her life, from training including punching giant boulders or from fighting by defeating the creatures of darkness that attacked her, such as Stray Devils. Master Swordswoman - She shows a near absolute mastery over fighting with swords, to the point that she can fight using two or more at the same time. This came about due to her constant training in using swords and from the many battles she has fought in her life. Master Dual-Wielder - She shows a near absolute mastery over fighting with two swords at the same time. This came about due to her use of multiple swords at once - usually two - and from the number of battles she has fought wielding two blades at the same time. Divinity '- Because she was born with Divine blood running through her veins, she possesses Divinity, though less than Gods and Demigods, since she is a Vicus-God, or Quarter God. Her Divinity has a dark feel to it, due to her grandfather being the God of Darkness and Evil, causing those who can sense her Divinity to shiver quietly. * It has such a dark feel to it, that many Low-class and a few Mid-class Angels and Fallen Angels gain a headache from simply being too close to her. '''Illusions '- Night is able to cast illusions to one or a group of people. She is best at using it with direct contact, but she doesn't need to touch them to put them under an illusion. * When she touches someone to put them under an illusion, she usually does so by putting her index and middle fingers onto their temples from behind or in front. '''Promotion - Because Night was reincarnated with the Pawn Evil Piece, she is able to promote into a Knight, Rook, Bishop, or Queen. Night claims that she understands the Evil Piece system and because of this, she was able to transform one of her Pawn Pieces into a Mutation Piece. However, it is not known how much she knows about it and because of this, Ajuka Beelzebub is eagerly awaiting her discoveries of it (once he learned about her existence). * Vicus-Promotion - Because of Night's understanding and intuition on the Evil Piece system, she is able to do a "Quarter Promotion". Though it was originally thought to be impossible, she is able to Promote using only two of her eight Pawns at a time, leading her to being able to Promote into a Knight, Rook, Bishop, and Queen at the same time, which leads her power to be increased by the same amount as being a King. However, doing this drains her stamina faster than tipping over a barrel full of water, with multiple holes in its side. ** Using it can put her body into immense strain and pain, as this technique is supposed to be an impossibility and a supposed "glitch" in its system, though Ajuka hasn't confirmed nor denied this. Night can only access this form for up to one minute and she possesses a belief that even after ten years of training, the time that she is able to be in this form would only increase by two minutes. After exiting this form, she will be assaulted with an intense pain unlike any other, that can lead her to being in a coma for a few days to a month. Because of this, she will rarely ever use this form. ** When entering this form, her body gives off an intense heat, causing steam to even come off of her body, with her body having a red-like sheen to it. It is as if she is constantly shaking and shivering in order to generate this amount of heat - though this could be true due to the pain that she is in as she uses this form, causing her body to shake from it. Slight Omnimalevolence - Because she is the granddaughter of Angra Mainyu, she embodies the ultimate of Evil within her, however, her human side keeps her emotions and darkness in check, making her have a slight side of light - and allowing her the ability to feel true joy and happiness. However, should her Divinity rise, this will increase in power and her positive emotions will dim, until all that she is left with, is the Darkness and Evil dwelling within her body. * Night Assault Mode - By cutting off her emotions completely, she can enter this mode, which can be said to be "what Night will be like with Total Omnimalevolence". In this mode, black markings will appear on her forearms, legs, and head, while also turning her eyes into a shade as black as deep as the abyss. Though she can only keep control of herself for five minutes in this mode, her physical and magical power in this mode doubles. ** If she were to stay in this mode beyond what she can, then her emotions will really start to die off, until eventually, this mode is completely realized and she gains Total Omnimalevolence and a higher density of Divinity. Night will also start to lose control of her own actions, even going so far as to attack her fellow peerage members and King, though only if they are too close to her. Evil Empathy - She is able to sense the malevolence in others' hearts, to the point of being able to increase the potency within, causing them to give in to their vices. However, she does not use this part of her power as Night does not wish to increase the amount of "Evil" within the world. Fear Inducement - She has a habit of exuding an aura of evil and destruction around her, which causes lesser beings to be stricken with fear. This habit was one of the reasons for her name being that of "Despair". Darkness/Shadow Manipulation - She is able to manipulate the very darkness itself. Shadows bend towards her will and become powerful tools of attack and defense at her mere whim. Shadows rush to protect her, even without her doing anything - all of this, because she is the granddaughter of Angra Mainyu, the God of Darkness and Evil. *Night is able to enter shadows and disappear within them. She can do this to either go from one location to another, or to stay inside a specific shadow, such as the shadow of a person. *Night can create clones through the nearby shadows, with the first being one-tenth of her power, and the rest from there being slightly weaker than the one before. *She can wrap her body up with shadows, increasing her power, endurance, and speed temporarily, while also providing her something akin to "armor", though this technique burns through her stamina at a fast pace due to the intense concentration she has at keeping the shadows folded around her. When using this form, her entire body becomes pitch black due to the shadows covering her, and only her eyes, which shine a crimson red, can be seen. All the World's Evil: Frashokereti It is Night's complete acceptance of the evil dwelling within her and her resolve of controlling the evil within herself for the use of good, for herself and her King. After unlocking the power dwelling within her using the Pandora's Key, she is able to access this form, however, it has an immense strain on her, mentally and physically, to the point that too long of use can destroy her body and soul, due to how "corrupted" it is. In this state, her body turns gray, nearly the shade of black and her eyes become a golden yellow with the sclera being black. Bright blue tribal tattoos cover her body, traveling up her arms and legs and over her body and face, which shakes with darkness itself. With this basic form, her total physical power has increased by almost double of what it normally is. * Grim Darkness Manipulation - Night can create, shape, and manipulate darkness and shadows of a darker, detrimental nature than that of regular darkness/shadows; that which immensely damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything that they come across, representing the pure destructive capabilities of darkness itself. It is the representation of the Absolute Evil within her, the Evil of the World, and that of Angra Mainyu. ** It can even consume and devour the light of Angels and Fallen Angels, leaving no weakness that can be used against it. It is the ultimate darkness that can consume the world. * True All-Destructive Spirit, which is also known as the "Dragon of the Ending Times". By entangling herself in the shadows surrounding her, she can turn herself into a behemoth appearing in the visage of a Dragon with crimson red-like blood sprawled out over the body and two massive wings connected on the sides of its body. The body is covered in spikes and it resonates a pure Evil that is second only to Angra Mainyu himself. In this state, she possesses little to no control over her own self, with the possibility of attacking her fellow peerage members and King being high. ** In this form, not only has her physical power more than doubled, but the potency of magic power she possesses has tripled, with the density of it becoming incredibly thick, to the point of it being stifling to others. The amount of Divine presence this form gives off, is similar to that of a full-fledged God who has gone into a rage induced state. The Divinity wafting off of her is crazy - it has the feeling of violently striking everything around her, in order to oppress and consume them, causing much weaker opponents to not even be able to move. ** She can use a "breath" attack, similar to that of a Dragon, though it is more of a roar of harmless shadows than actual Dragon Flame. The shadows released from Night's mouth blankets everything it touches in near absolute darkness, causing momentary blindness in any who get trapped in this darkness. Though this shadow does not actually damage any who are trapped in it, it can cause them to have a hard time at breathing and loss of vision. *** By infusing her Demonic Power into it, she can cause the shadows to become even more harmful, as she could turn it from being regular darkness, to that of dark flames, or even lightning. Thus making it not only a powerful offensive attack, but it also makes it deadly to most Angels. Equipment Sword of Damocles, also known as "The Demonic Sword of the King" which is a Demonic Sword from ancient Greek, where a man named Damocles was offered a chance to sit on a throne and rule by the king, but with a huge sword hanging above him by a single thread. It is a long sword with a leather bound grip, and a blade which splits to the side, and has no point. It is seemingly made from stone, however, it is sharp enough to cut through even the scales of Dragons. *It can exude a dark smoke which can negate light-based attacks. *Its curse is that of betrayal - by wielding this sword, she has been forced to "betray that which you care most for, at the time that they need you most". Sword of Dionysius, also known as "The Holy King's Blade" which is a Holy Sword from ancient Greek, and the name of the king which offered Damocles the chance to sit on a throne and rule besides him. It is a folding knife with a leather bound grip and a very sharp point. *It can radiate a holy light of different colors, each light controlling a different element, and attack with it. Pandora's Key, also known as "The Key of Divine Misfortune" which is a black key with a red edge that Night used to unlock her true powers. It is unknown how this key came into her possession, however, it is believed that Angra Mainyu gave her the key long ago in order to fully awaken her powers of Darkness. * The true purpose of this key is unknown, however, Night used it to awaken her true powers. Though whether or not it can do the same to any other being, is currently unknown. After using the key, it was broken off at the tip, leaving it unusable to test this theory. * Angra Mainyu originally theorized that by using this key, Night would properly become the "Gateway to Evil" which would "plunge the world into chaos". Trivia *Night is based off of Linne from Under Night In-Birth. **Her name, however, was taken not from the title of the game, but of the organization Linne is from, the "Night Blade". Though it's kind of a moot point, since they both have "Night" in them... *The idea of the name of her swords, started from the anime "K" where the Sword of Damocles is the symbol of the King. **Going from that, she could be called as the representation of the Sword of Damocles, with the King she is above being that of Cesare himself. It further ties into the point, because of the promise the two had made long ago and by breaking said promise, the "sword" will "fall" upon the head of Cesare, thus killing him. * Though Night possesses multiple forms, she can only use one at a time, given the amount of strain each form possesses. If she were to use all of them at the same time - she might gain so much power that she becomes the strongest being in existence, but her life will also be instantly snuffed out, so her incredible power will be incredibly short lived. ** The idea of her "Night Assault Mode" is based off of Melidoas' Assault Mode from the Seven Deadly Sins. *Her age is currently unknown. *She has a height of four feet eight inches and weighs around seventy pounds. *When her fellow peerage members first met her, they felt a sense of "danger" coming from her. *She has no intention of becoming a Mid-class or higher ranking Devil. *She does not accept Devil summonings. *She was reincarnated with eight Pawn Pieces, one of which was a Mutation Piece. She later turned one of her Pawn Pieces into a Mutation Piece, so that now she has two Mutation Pieces. *Pandora's Key is based off of Pandora's Box, which contained sickness, death, and many other unspecified evils in Greek Mythology. * All the World's Evil comes from what Angra Mainyu is called in Fate/Grand Order and Frashokereti is the Zoroastrian doctrine of a final renovation of the universe, where evil will be destroyed, and everything else will then be in perfect unity with God, which is Ahura Mazda. **Ironically, she calls her "unlocked power" after what will end all evil, when she is using a form which is the "evil within" to power her up, so-to speak. **The basic form she takes in this state, is based off of the physical appearance of Angra Mainyu in Fate/Grand Order, stage four, though with a few key differences, those being the hair and eyes. **The "True All-Destructive Spirit" form she takes is based off of the Yu-Gi-Oh! card, Subterror Behemoth Dragossuary. ***However, though Night takes the form of a Dragon, she is not a Dragon, thus, she is not weak to Dragon Slayer weapons or magics. * Her theme is "City of the Dead" by Eurielle. I am not entirely satisfied with her backstory, but what can ya do, am I right? I will brush it up as time goes on so please be patient until it is what I had originally wished it to be.Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas